Yu Huang (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = | Title = | Aliases = Yu-Huang, Tian Gong ("Heavenly Grandfather"), Yu Huang Shangdi ("Pure August Jade Emperor"), August Personage of Jade, Xuanling High Sovereign, numerous others ---- Yu-Ti, Yu Di, Huang Ti, Da-Yu, Mu King, Mu Gong, Tung Wang Ku, Tung Wang Kung, Dong Wang Gong, Dong Wang Mu, The Yellow Emperor, The August Emperor In Jade, Jade August One, Hu Yuang (alternate spelling) | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = The Gods of China, , | Relatives = Xi Wangmu (wife); King of the Pure Blissful Kingdom of Lofty Heavenly Lights and Ornaments Yuang-Shi (father, presumed deceased); Empress of Precious Moonlight (Fu Pao); (mother, presumed deceased); Sien Tsan Mu (sister); Ba Niang, Qi Gu Niang, Song Zi Niang, Wang Mu Niang, Meng Po Niang, Chih Nu Niang (daughters); Chen-Kuei (son); Er Lang (nephew); Ching-Te (foster father, deceased); Pao-Yueh (foster mother, deceased); Yen Ti (foster brother, deceased) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Yujing Shan ("the Jade Capital"), Ta-Lo; formerly Pure Blissful Kingdom of Lofty Heavenly Lights and Ornaments (within modern-day China) | Gender = Male | Height = 6' | Weight = 325 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = ; Yu Huang's entry | Citizenship = Ta-Lo, Pure Blissful Kingdom of Lofty Heavenly Lights and Ornaments | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Supreme Administrator of Heaven; formerly King of the Pure Blissful Kingdom of Lofty Heavenly Lights and Ornaments; God of sky and heaven; former Emperor of China | Education = Extensively tutored by private scholars and Yuanshi Tianzun. | Origin = Early Human having achieved godhood as a Xian upon eating P'an-t'ao, the Peaches of Immortality | PlaceOfBirth = Pure Blissful Kingdom of Lofty Heavenly Lights and Ornaments (within modern-day China) | Creators = Mark Gruenwald; Ralph Macchio; | First = Thor #300 | Death = | HistoryText = Yu Huang was born in Earth realm millennia after the purging of the Elder Gods, the son of King of the Pure Blissful Kingdom of Lofty Heavenly Lights and Ornaments and of the Empress of Precious Moonlight. He was the mortal Crown Prince of the Pure Blissful Kingdom of Lofty Heavenly Lights and Ornaments (within modern-day China) and achieved wisdom and enlightenment at a very early age. Yu Huang ascended to the kingdom's throne upon his father's death, and his reign was characterized by his benevolence toward the neediest and the most destitute segments of society. Such benevolence, compassion, moderation and humility caused Yuanshi Tianzun, Celestial Master of the Primordial Beginning and Primeval Lord of Heaven, to chose Yu Huang to serve as his immortal assistant and his eventual successor. He bestowed him P'an-t'ao, the Peaches of Immortality, and he achieved godhood upon eating them. He eventually assumed Yuanshi Tianzun's role of Supreme Administrator of Heaven, becoming the supreme overseer of Heaven and Earth. He ruled from Yujing Shan ("the Jade Capital"), promoting competent subordinates and demoting or dismissing the gods who failed to carry out their divine duties. Yu Huang has attended several meetings of the . A few instances known are attending to discuss the threat of the Celestials in 1000 A. D. He later gave a portion of life-energy to restore the Asgardians to life following their deaths in battle with the Celestials. He attended a meeting of the Council Elite to determine whether Thor was worthy to succeeded Odin and voiced concern about Thor's actions, including breaking the noninterference covenant of on Earth, but disagreed with the other gods when Thor fed starving people in one of the trials he passed to prove his fitness, breaking the oath of gods to leave mortal men in charge of their own destiny, doubting Thor ever pledge that oath. | Powers = Yu-Huang is one of the most powerful Chinese gods. Yu Huang can manipulate massive amounts of cosmic and magical energy for nearly any purpose. He can create energy shields, force blasts, and travel between dimensions among numerous other uses. As a god, he is virtually immortal. He does not age and cannot die from mortal poisons, disease, or other common forms of injury. If he is injured he will heal superhumanly fast. He often channels his powers through a Chinese sword known as a jian. It is unknown how his energy powers compare to other gods like Odin or Zeus. | Abilities = Yu Huang has great knowledge of Eastern history, philosophy and magical lore, especially of Chinese origin. He has memorized the preaching of Confucius, Buddha and other Eastern sages and often dispenses wisdom and knowledge to those willing to ask for it. | Strength = His strength is enhanced, enabling him to lift about 70 tons, and he can use his magical powers to augment it further. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = His preferred weapon is a jian, a double-edged straight sword, whom he uses to channel his powers. | Notes = | Trivia = Traditionally, the Jade Emperor Yu Huang is depicted wearing an emperor's robes. In the Marvel Universe, he has always been depicted in armor. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * Yu Huang at the Appendix to the Marvel Universe }} Category:Heaven Deities Category:Pure Blissful Kingdom of Lofty Heavenly Lights and Ornaments Monarchs Category:Apotheosized Mortals